


I Know Bad Things

by Rantourus



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Legends - All Media Types
Genre: Break Up, Character Death, Drugs, F/M, References to Drugs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-28
Updated: 2020-05-28
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:01:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24420250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rantourus/pseuds/Rantourus
Summary: What happens when your whole galaxy is a lie? When you find out you were expendable? She was expendable? You pack your things up and you run, you run for the last place he'll look and hope it works out.





	I Know Bad Things

**Author's Note:**

> Dominic belongs to my SO. Part of this is his reply to a thought of mine. And I really just like the depth my writing took and I wanted to share it. So Dom and the paragraph of his writing belongs to him.

Celi's hips rolled as she prowled through the streets, having left Zari with a friend while she had to work out credits and drugs. Going back to the life she knew, her heartbroken and thrown to the wind. She needed things for Zari and a release for herself. Posting up on an old corner she looked around as speeders came and picked her up only to bring her back. Drugs weren't hard to get neither were credits but she wasn't going to stop her habits. 

A few days spent like this, coming back to Zari to drop off supplies, take care of her a little, then be off. Celi was being the perfect junkie mother. Not thinking her face would be known enough to let her get by. Till it wasn't.

All it took was a week or so for it to get out Cellexia was rumored to be in Corenet City. And that was as long as it took for her sitter and couch holding friend to kick her out. Celi taking Zari and slipping off into the night. Spending every last credit she could on hopefully enough drugs to end it all in a glorious blissful high. 

Held up in some dark wet alley she had taken almost everything as she held and rocked her little girl in her lap. "Shhh baby, it's gonna be alright... someone... someone better than me will raise you right. I promise...."

A tip sent to Dom about someone matching Cellexia's description dipping into a dead-end alley and not coming back out.

Dom had read all about Cellexia Almastar in the file forwarded to him, his eyes lingering on the woman's photo before sliding over the Czarn Bastiche connection, hearing all about the up and comer on Coruscant though that wasn't that part he found worrisome. Stepping away from his speeder, Dom begins walking the beat as he always did, meeting the gazes of locals who acknowledged but stayed out of his way, a fair approach as an officer clad in full gear was a rare sight. Walking down the bustling streets, Dom looks back and forth as locals went about their business, though he kept his eyes open for the woman with the tattooed face. He sighs and continues his trek, only stopping when he hears a crying baby which immediately turns his attention down a musty alleyway, cloaked by steam rising from the sewer vents, which he begins traversing. Slowly nearing the crying as it grew louder, he passes through the steam and looks down to see a woman and a baby, narrowing his eyes and looking at the woman's face to see the tattoos.

"Cellexia Almastar?"

"Death?" Her eyes lulled up towards the figure. She was there but she wasn't. A hand moving to find her little vial, pulling the top off she took a deep breath of it through her nostrils. "Should be death.... Don't take her... It's not her fault I'm fucked up... and he... he is more fucked up... Zari doesn't deserve to die, okay?"

Her mind so far into her drugs she thought Dom was a vision of death. "Just take me, okay? Promise.... me.... please...." Her voice slurring and the pacing of her words slowed as she slumped and hit the pavement, holding Zari close as she cried and whimpered. Celi's chest slowing and breathes getting shallower and shallower.


End file.
